


Imagine Living a Normal Life

by SpaceTeaFox0w0



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone has some sort of power but they call them abilities because the author is dificult, Alex-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bobby and Carrie are Siblings, Bobby and Trevor are two different people, Everyone has anxiety and deserves a nap, Everyone worships the ground Julie Molina walks on, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Panic Attacks, Ray and Caleb have a single dads club, Reggie has ADHD, Rose adopted the boys because she could, Self-Indulgent, Set in 2020, Supportive parents (for almost everyone), TW: Religious themes, The author is soft for dad Caleb, They also have a good parents club with Emily and Mitch, Willie has ADHD, what is tagging, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTeaFox0w0/pseuds/SpaceTeaFox0w0
Summary: Alex never lead a regular life, he left his parents house at 15, pretty much got adopted with his two best friends at 16, and now he's 17 and he's died, come back to life, joined a new band, and found a long lost friend and 2020 isn't even over yet.Living a normal life is overrated anyway.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AKA Everyone has abilities and they get into countless shenanigans while I cram in as much angst and tooth-rotting fluff as possible whilst having Alex as the main focus character because yes.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Original Male Charater, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Imagine Living a Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent, oh and Hidden in the Sand by Tally Hall is a great song that I highly recommend listening to. Also, I was very sick and sleep deprived while writing this so I hope it turns out alright.

_How... how long has it been?_

_Days? Weeks? Years? I lost track of time so quickly..._

_I don't know what's day or night. Neither exists here. Sleep._

_I- I don't know how many more I can take, I started losing my mind after the 15th cycle. That's when I stopped hearing their voices when the shadows became tangible. Like if I was one of them._

_I wanna go home._

_I miss Luke and Reggie._

_But I'm tired_ _I don't want to wake up this time_

_I don't want to start another cycle but maybe they'll call out to me again._

_Please call out to me again..._

_Please, please, please, please, please, please-_

"Please come back to me!" Alex screamed into the nothingness as he jolted awake. The same darkroom he'd seen over and over again each time he'd woken up from the cycle only this time he could sort of make out his surroundings, he looked to his left and he saw someone, an actual person! The problem is they looked just like him. Short blonde hair, pink hoodie with a torn-up jean jacket over the top of it, and even worse, a hotdog in hand. Alex was about to watch himself die again. He started running towards himself. "Hey stop! Don't eat that!" he shouted in hopes of it working but nothing happened. He ate the hotdog and began convulsing, coughing, gasping for air, every time he coughed blood came out. It took everything in Alex not to cry as he heard himself call out for his friends "Luke!? Reg?" There was one name that made Alex wince, he was in tears and he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming too. "Rose? Please I- I don't wanna die-" Alex's final words he remembers clear as day. Calling out to those most important to him. His best friends, and the women who had been so kind to him. Rose Molina took Reggi, Luke, and Alex in when they were all 16. She loved them all as if they were her own. 

The room got ever so slightly brighter as he collapsed to the floor and pulled the other Alex's lifeless body so its head was laying in his lap. A strange sight to behold. A boy curled over himself with his corpse lying in his on his thighs. "Que pasa mijo?" he heard a gentle voice call out as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to turn his head... he knew who it was. "I'm dead... that's why I can hear you... feel you." I spoke softly and with sorrow, in his voice as he came to terms with the realization. 

He was dead.

Rose gently placed and hand on Alex's cheek and turned him to look at her. "I know mijo. Luke and Reggie have been very upset about you, so have Carlos, Julie, and Ray. You're their family and it hurt to see you go, but they'll just have to learn to move on and so will you." she gave him a pitiful smile. Alex lifted his hand to rest it against hers. "I didn't mean to hurt them... Not Luke or Reggie or Carlos or Ray. I miss them all and I know they miss you too." He whispered to Rose his voice sore from the screaming and from crying. "I know Alex, I've been watching them. Say you know you can go back if you want to right?" "What are you talking about?" Rose gave Alex a reassuring smile and rubbed his back. "Well, mijo there is something on Earth trying to pull you back. I can feel it. You know something else, you're body is still in the hospital. They have hope that they can bring you back, and there's someone there waiting for you." Alex's eyes widened as he pulled his hand away from Rose's. People were trying to save him. "So I'm not dead?" he asked failing to keep the desperation out of his voice. Rose's smile faltered but only for a second "Alex... I'm sorry to tell you mijo but you are dead." she spoke slow and soft carefully watching his expression making sure she didn't trigger the wrong emotion. The excitement drained out of Alex's eyes. "There is still something bringing you back. There's a boy he claims to have a revival ability and so far it seems as though he's telling the truth." Alex nodded then his expression turned from one of sadness to one of confusion. "Why me? Of all the people that boy could save with his power why me?" Rose took his hand in both of hers and said softly "Mijo, he found you because you used the energy you could have used to recover to help someone close to him. You didn't even know what you were doing you just knew it felt right, you've always been that way." Alex remembered now, he was half-conscious and he heard sobbing in the room next to him, he must have triggered his ability by mistake so that the person didn't have to be upset. He was on his way to recovery just like his friends and his magnet of an ability killed him. In a way it also saved him. "He's also volunteers there and once he read your ability on your papers he felt the need to do something to return the favor." Alex chuckled sadly then a soft glow entered the room "Rose? What's happening?!" Rose's smile of reassurance shifted to one of sorrow. "I rightfully placed my faith in this boy. You'll be fine mijo, don't overexert yourself when you go back. I'll be watching you." A fresh set of tears fell down Alex's cheeks. "Bye Rose" he shot her a smile as the room became too bright for him to see. He shut his eyes.

"Holy shit." Alex heard someone gasp out with a chuckle. "He's alive I did it."

Alex immediately knew this wasn't Luke or Reggie, they were keeping their voice quiet. Alex lifted a shaky hand to grab what he assumed was the person's bicep. Alex wanted to speak but his throat hurt too much. He internally hoped this person understood ASL. With his other hand, he slowly lifted it above his head in a five shape and he closed his hand upwards into a flat o shape. A moment of silence then "Oh you want me to turn off the light?" He balled the hand he was using to sign into a fist and made a nodding motion with it before letting go of the other boy's bicep and letting his arms fall to his side. Alex heard feet shuffling then a switch being flicked. He slowly opened his eyes to see the boy sitting next to his hospital bed. He had long dark hair, a gentle expression and Alex would be lying if he didn't say this boy was attractive. "Better?" "Mhm" He saw the boy smile. "I'm Willie" Alex slowly signed out his name "A-l-e-x. Alex huh, pretty name." Alex was just brought to life, he was not about to die again because of gay panic. He gulped then put his hand flat and touched his lips then moving his hand in the direction of Willie. "You're welcome". Alex was glad his throat was burning because otherwise he would have said something stupid by now. A nurse walked in with a shoked expression. "Oh my lord do you want me to call the family?" Alex's eyes immediately shot open, his medical record would still have his parents number. He held up his hand holding out his index and middle finger together above his thumb then touching his thumb to the two fingers hoping Willie would come up with some excuse. "Oh uh no need to do that, I know where he lives and his folks are very busy people so uh ill just take him there when he's ready." Alex was beginning to wonder who sent him this quick witted angel. "Is that alright with you 'Lex?" Alex finds the energy to nod with his head. Last person to call him 'Lex was Luke, he kinda missed the nickname. Alex finally felt as though he could speak he cleared his throat. "Willie is it ok if we go now? I'm feeling better." Willie wanted to respond but he was left speechless, his name rolled off Alex's tongue a little too well. Almost as if it was meant to be there, meant to be said by him and him only. "Y-yeah absolutely that is if it's ok with the doctor then yeah we can go." the nurse gave Willie a look then replied with "Well if you boys want you can leave now I'll tell her that I ok'ed you to leave. I'm not supposed to do this but I trust William will get you home safely and make sure you don't overwork yourself." Willie handed Alex a pile of clothes and Alex immediately recognized the pink hoodie on top of the pile "How'd you?" Alex would've guessed that Luke had taken the hoodie or maybe even Reggie and yet her it was. "Oh your short brown haired friend dropped it off, he was pretty keen on making sure you got it when you woke up. Said you'd wanna be comfortable." Alex rubbed the pink fabric with his thumb and mouths the words 'thank you' to no one in particular. 

After he got dressed Willie lead him out to the parking lot. "Shit, I left my car at home. Sorry i wasn't expecting today to be the day I finally mastered my revival ability, I'm kind of a beginner at the whole bringing people back to life thing." Willie glanced around unsure of what to do. "We could go to my house, I'll poof us there we'll rest a little then I can drive you back to wherever it is you need to be cause you seem to not wanna go to your family." Alex just looked at Willie as if he had just said the most insane thing in the world. "First of all, yes I don't want to go back to my 'family', but I believe that is none of your business. Second, I do have somewhere to be and lastly, poof? I'm sorry but what on earth do you mean by poof?" Willie held up his hand as if he was gonna say something then he looked down and giggled. If there was any part of Alex that didn't like this boy, it had surely been convinced otherwise. "Well your royal sassiness poof is a term I use for my other ability, teleportation. When I was about six I discovered I could teleport and it made a poof sound so therefore it is called 'poofing'. I can also turn invisible but I think it's a package deal, I call it 'ghost command'. Pretty neat huh?" Alex was amused he'd admit the names were a bit stupid but somehow Willie made it work. "Alright then Mr. knight-in-ghostly-armor, poof us to your house." Willie grinned, on the outside he was always a super chill person, but right now on the inside he was wondering to himself how someone could manage to be so shy and then have all the confidence and sass of the world ~~and look that good while doing it~~. "Oh I should probably warn you sometimes when I get too worn out my abilities go a bit out of wack so if I accidently poof us somewhere else I'm sorry." Alex smiled and then had a moment of pure 'hold on what did he say' energy. Alas Alex was too late to open his mouth to get out a complaint because Willie had already grabbed his arm and poofed them away.

In a flash of purple they had arrived in what seemed like a living room _'Willie's place'_ Alex thought to himself. There was this weird tingly feeling overtaking his body, he felt dizzy but thankfully Willie noticed and pulled him onto the couch so he could sit. Alex heard a door open and immediately turned to the front door to see a man dressed in dark purple standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"William who's this?"

Alex hadn't a clue as to why but he gulped. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter really sets the mood for the rest of the story, shifting between angst and my really bad humor. Hopefully, this makes even a little bit of sense.  
> A big thanks to my co-writer who let me talk about my ideas and gave me feedback on them. They also helped me work out some of the bigger plot points over various long phone calls so big thanks to you! (You know who you are.)


End file.
